Awakenings
by ItsNotMyBirthday
Summary: In this Hawaii 5-0 story, Tani Rey and Junior Reigns go on a weekend getaway, and wind up with more than they bargained for.


**The characters belong to CBS. The story content is my original work.**

**Awakenings **

**1**

Tani Rey couldn't sit still. She was very excited to be going away for the weekend with Junior Reigns. They were beginning with a Friday night dinner cruise on the Makani Catamaran, followed by an overnight stay at a nearby four-star hotel. She made sure her bags were packed and by the front door, ready to be hurried into her car.

When the doorbell rang, she stopped short and tried to talk herself into calming down, but failed miserably. She stared at Junior for a split second and then bounced into his arms and kissed him for a long moment.

He returned the kiss until he felt himself laughing at her exuberance. Then he smiled at her from ear to ear, leaning his forehead on hers.

Tani threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close. She was still reacting to his kidnapping the week before, and she didn't like letting go of him.

Junior hugged her back. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he spoke softly. "I'm okay, Tani, and I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here with you."

She leaned on him, and nodded. She was very glad that her feelings for him were out in the open now. It made everything so much easier. She still hadn't completely forgiven Quinn for telling everyone about her crush on Junior, although she knew it had been done out of friendship.

"Are you ready?" Junior asked, cupping her face in his hands and looking into her pretty brown eyes.

Tani took one of his hands and held it tightly, and leaned into the other. "Yes!" Then she gave him a hasty hug. "Let's do this!"

Junior burst out laughing. He enjoyed being with her because he never knew what she was going to do next. She could be quiet, serious, silly, happy, weepy, or zany in the span of five minutes, and he was all for it. She was never dull or boring.

Keeping her hand in his, he picked up her bags and brought them out the door, giving her a moment to lock her door. Then he stowed their bags in her car.

After he buckled his seat belt, Junior pulled out his phone and poked the GPS button.

Tani laughed. "We're only going to Waikiki. The boat is docked at Waikiki."

Junior snickered. "I know. I was looking up something else."

"Really? I thought this was all planned out so we wouldn't waste time getting lost!"

He shook his head. "We are not getting lost, Tani. We are going on a dinner cruise, and then spending the night in a hotel!" He tried to avoid looking at her, but couldn't resist. He saw the spark in her eyes, and knew that she was pulling his leg.

"On the USS Minnow?"

This time, he laughed out loud. "No! That sank during that three-hour tour! We are sailing on the Makani Catamaran, and it won't sink!"

Tani laughed. She was having fun baiting him. "Okay. I'll stop, Junes. I promise." To prove her honesty, she put her hand on his knee, and then scritched it.

Junior took her hand in his, and held it for the remainder of the ride. After they parked the car, they made their way over to the pier, and boarded the catamaran. A steward showed them their reserved table, and they sat down. Several minutes later, a waiter brought them their Rainbow Paradise Cocktails in sturdy, crystal-clear plastic tumblers.

The dinner menu offered an Island-style hot and cold buffet. Tani and Junior chose foods that they didn't often have at home, and savored every bite.

After dinner, Tani shifted her chair so she'd be close enough to put her head on Junior's shoulder, and then she settled down and enjoyed the cruise. They were particularly enraptured by the dusty pink, blue, lavender, and amber hues that were sprinkled across the horizon.

Deciding that leaning across to Junior's chair was more uncomfortable than not, Tani got up and took him by the hand, and led him over to the railing where they studied the magnificent sky.

Junior put his arm around her and held her close. The soft floral scent of her shampoo made him heady, and he tightened his grip on her.

In response, Tani clutched his arm in both of hers. She was very happy to be leaning against him, and felt completely at ease. She was more relaxed now than she had been for the past few weeks, and Junior was very aware of the change in her. He kissed the top of her head.

When the catamaran reached its berth, the passengers disembarked. Tani held back, and Junior had to coax her off the unique sailboat because she wanted to stay put until it was pitch dark.

"No, Tani," he whispered. "Come on, sweetie. We need to get off the boat." He gave her a quick kiss in order to stave off a potential barrage of whining.

Good-naturedly, Tani took hold of his arm again, and walked alongside him as they strolled down the ramp.

"Thank you, Junes, for such a special evening," she said, stopping short and putting her arms around him.

Junior hugged her. "You're welcome, Tani Rey," he quipped. He gave her a sweet kiss, and then escorted her to the car.

They took the ride to the hotel along Ala Moana Boulevard as far as Kalakaua Avenue. It was very scenic and peaceful, taking just over ten minutes. Junior found the overnight parking lot, and slid into a space. He popped the trunk, and handed Tani's bag to her, and then lifted out his own bag. Then he slammed the lid closed and took Tani's hand in his.

Junior led her into the elegant hotel. They both signed the register, and made their way to their room. They were stunned by the two walls made of large picture windows whose views included the ocean and Diamond Head.

Tani opened the door to the balcony, and went out. The views were more extensive, and she loved it.

"Junes!"

He didn't hear her right away because he had gone to freshen up.

"Junes! Come and sit out here with me!" she called again. She settled into one of the chairs, and slouched far enough so she could rest her head on the back of her chair. "Junes!"

He flew out the door at her insistence. "Are you okay, Tani?" He gave her a worried glance.

Tani looked up at him, and smiled. "I am fine, Junes. It's so pretty out here that I want you to sit with me."

Junior laughed, and nodded. "Okay, sweetie." He sat in the chair next to her, and matched her slouch. "It's getting dark now."

She shot him a glance. "Yes, it is, and the twinkling lights down below are pretty!"

He grinned at her cheekiness, and then laughed. Not wanting to risk bringing her wrath down on his head, he agreed with her. "Yes. The lights are very pretty, but so are the stars!"

Tani mugged at him, then smiled before she laughed. She reached her hand out, and Junior took it in his. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

She tilted her head back and stared up at the Constellations. "Hey, Junes! Isn't that the North Star?"

Junior looked up. "Yes, it is! And I can see the Southern Cross over there." He pointed. "Wow!"

They sat for a little while, watching the stars float across the sky, but they did not see the moon.

Tani settled into her chair and slowly, her eyes closed. When her hand slipped out of Junior's, he knew that she had fallen asleep.

"Oh, boy," he muttered, getting up. He shook her shoulder. "Come on, baby, get up. We need to go to bed."

In her sleepy state, she did hear him, but had no desire to move anywhere. "No," she said softly.

Junior was too tired to fuss much. He leaned over and kissed her gently. "Come on, sweetie." He tugged on her arm for a moment, and bit back a laugh when she offered resistance. He tensed his own arm.

From her chair, Tani smiled at him. "No fair, Junes."

Grinning, he pulled her up, and immediately put his arms around her so she wouldn't fall over. "Come on, Tani. I am more tired than you are!" he challenged.

She took umbrage. "No, you are not!" Then she hugged him.

Junior took her by the hand and brought her into the room. He closed and locked the door to the balcony, and then half-chased her into the bathroom so she could freshen up. Then he sat on the side of the bed closest to the window while he waited for her.

Tani changed out of her dress and threw on a t-shirt and a pair of baggy shorts. She took pains to hang up her dress. Then she padded over to Junior and sat beside him.

"Hi." Looking at him squarely, she beamed at him.

"Hi yourself," he returned. He put his arm around her and drew her close. "You okay?"

Tani shifted a little and put her ear over his heart. "Yes." Then she looked up at him. "Junes, I really am tired," she confessed.

He smushed her. "I know you are, and that's why we need to get into the bed. Come on, baby. Get up and help me open it."

On wobbly legs, Tani stood up and helped him open the bedclothes. She sensed that he was going to ask her which side she preferred, but she wasn't in the mood to decide or talk about it, so she grunted at him.

Junior heeded her warning, and hastily climbed into the bed.

Just as Tani was about to join him, she realized that most of the lights were still on and it annoyed her to no end. She punched one switch on the wall hard, and Junior flew off the bed to intercept her before she did any damage to the others. He inspected the punched switch and saw that it was okay. Then he zipped around the room and turned off the other lights before he grabbed her and half-carried her to the bed.

She started to box him, and Junior caught her hands in his.

"No more, Tani. We are going to bed right now," he said firmly, yet gently. He hugged her for a short while.

Then Junior opened the other side of the bed for her, and she climbed right in, snuggling under the blankets. Tani was so overtired that she was cold, and trembling slightly from it.

He slid into the bed, and pulled up the rest of the blankets to his ears. Then he turned onto his side, facing her.

Tani saw. "No, Junes," she squeaked, pushing him over onto his back.

Junior's eyes widened in shock at her strength. "Okay," he muttered, watching her.

Then she snuggled as close to him as she could get, and put her head on his chest, making sure she could hear his heart beat.

Junior grinned in the soft gloom. Instinctively, he wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

Tani squeaked again, and propped herself up. She looked at him, and squeaked a third time.

"Tani?"

She snaked forward a little, and then stretched her neck so she could kiss him good night.

"Ahhhh," he murmured, kissing her back with fervor.

Not to be outdone, Tani increased her own passion and kissed him again before she settled down, and again, she made sure to put her ear on top of his heartbeat.

Junior held her close, and stroked her softly. Gradually, Tani settled down more comfortably, and her breathing became steady and quiet. Once he was sure that she was sleeping soundly, Junior relaxed and closed his own eyes. He was very happy to have her snuggled up against him.

**2**

The following morning, the bright sun streamed in through the pretty picture windows, causing Junior to roll onto his side, which brought him face-to-face with Tani. A huge smile crossed her face.

Junior chuckled at the proximity. "Hey." He reached out a hand and smoothed her hair out of her face.

Tani smiled at him. "Hey." She reached out her hand and drew his face closer to hers so she could lean her forehead on his.

Junior slid his arm under her head, and she snuggled into him as if he were a pillow.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked. He studied her face, looking for signs of tiredness or worse, but all he saw was her tanned, dusky complexion, bright brown eyes, and soft, coral-blush lips, all of which were framed by her raw umber hair.

"Damn…" Junior murmured. He was overcome by how gorgeous she really was. Suddenly, he wanted to kiss her, but with a real, passionate, loving kiss. It was all he could do to not ravish her.

"Junes?" Tani sat up and stared down at him. "Are you okay?"

He rubbed his face with his hands, and then sat up. He held out his arms and she melted into them. He hugged her.

"I'm okay," he said, tightening his grip on her. He realized right then just how much he really did love her, but he did not want to do or say anything to her that would disrupt what they already had, nor did he want to scare her away. He lifted her off him and gazed at her for a moment before he kissed her. Then he released her, and climbed off the bed. He smiled happily at her.

Tani felt that smile all the way down to her toes, and she smiled up at him before she got off the bed. She stood in front of him, doing nothing.

After a minute, Junior saw the humor in it, and he chuckled. "Good morning, baby," he said softly.

Tani smiled at him shyly. "Hi," she responded.

Several more moments passed before Junior finally spoke. "You ready to start the day?"

"Yes," Tani said. "What do you have in mind?" She opened the door to the balcony and went out.

He followed her. "Some hiking?"

She sat down and put her feet up. "Not swimming?"

Junior sat down. "No. We can do that any time. We need to do something different and exciting."

Tani laughed. "Okay. I'm all for that. Could we please go to the Mermaid Caves?"

A hasty look of sadness crossed his handsome face. "No, not really. The waves are too big this time of year."

"Really?!"

Junior nodded. "Yes. We can walk around by them, but not go in them because there is too much water. We can come back in the summer."

She pouted.

He reached out his hand, and held hers. "It'll be okay, Tani. I know you wanted to go to the Mermaid Caves, but it's not safe. I don't want anything to happen to you."

She looked askance at him. "I know, Junes," she said softly. "It's okay."

He nodded, and stared out toward Diamond Head. "After we eat, how about we sit at the poolside for a little while until we figure out where to go?"

"That sounds good, Junes."

Junior stood up and held out his hand. "Let's get cleaned up and go to the dining room, and then go downstairs after?"

Tani got up and hugged him.

They went inside and freshened up, and packed some extra clothing for hiking into his backpack.

Tani clumped around in her hiking boots because she did not want to carry them. Her boots contrasted the light, flowery sundress she was wearing, and the contradiction of apparel made Junior laugh out loud. Before she could blink, he had snapped a picture of her.

"Hey!"

Junior struck a silly pose, giving her the opportunity to take a picture of him, and she happily agreed. When the fooling around was finished, they walked down to the dining room, and ordered a very light, island fare.

Out on the pool deck, they settled into a pair of chaises, and relaxed. They could hear the waves from the beach lapping on the shore, and they were very soothing.

When Junior and Tani got overheated, they jumped into the pool, and had fun chasing each other around and playing Marco Polo.

"Enough, Junes!" Tani said, climbing out of the pool. She grabbed her towel and held it over her face for a few minutes.

He followed her out, and wiped his faced and neck. Then he sat down.

"Are you okay, Tani?"

"Yes." She wrapped the towel around her hair and squeezed it. Then she pulled off the towel and draped it on her chair, and sat on it.

"How about we go over to the Caves anyway?" he offered.

Tani's eyes glowed. "Really, Junes? I would love to!"

When he saw how happy she was, Junior was thrilled that he had changed his mind about the excursion.

"Come on, baby. Let's get ready," he said, standing up and holding his hand out.

Tani threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much!" she gushed.

She bounced and flitted all the way back to their room.

Junior repacked their backpack while Tani changed into her hiking outfit. This time, her boots made more sense, and he grinned at her. Shortly after, Junior changed his own clothes, and plunking a cap on his head, he followed Tani out the door.

Once they reached the lobby, Junior made a stop at the Desk, and made arrangements for them to stay another night. They were in luck because their room had not been rented yet. He thanked the Concierge profusely, and then joined Tani in the sunshine.

They made their way to the car and stowed the backpack in the trunk. Tani drove, and Junior checked the GPS for the most accurate route to their destination. The ride took about forty minutes, and was effortless. The rugged coastline was spotted with intriguing beaches, and Tani could barely contain herself. She eased the car into a parking space, and turned off the car. She buried the keys deep in her pocket.

Grinning, she turned toward Junior. "Are you ready, Junes?"

**3**

"I am," he replied, his eyes twinkling.

They made sure they had what they wanted and needed, and then walked hand-in-hand along the shoreline. Climbing along the rocks took concentration, but it was well worth the effort.

Tani and Junior stood at the entrance to one of the caves. They saw other tourists within, and decided to brave it. The ceiling was low, so they had to be careful to not bump their heads. A short distance in, they happened upon a small pond.

"We should have brought our suits," Tani said.

Junior shook his head. "Oh, no. No way!"

She sat down on a ledge and pulled off her boots and socks. Then she rolled up her pants legs, and stood up. She smiled at him.

"Come on, Junes," she invited. She stood ankle-deep in the water. She turned on her best mermaid mantra.

He was beginning to think she was turning into a Siren. "Okay. I'm coming!" Junior took off his boots and socks and stuffed his socks within, and then rolled up his pants legs. He put his shoes by hers, and then made his way over to her, gingerly stepping into the cold water.

Tani looked around, and saw a patch of sunlight filtering down in the distance. She took him by the hand, and led him toward it. The closer she got to the light in the distance, the deeper the water became.

En route, the water suddenly sloshed in and around them, and some of the other spelunkers, soaking them all. Though the water rushed out again, it left the water in the pond significantly deeper. After a few minutes, another wave came crashing into the grotto, and the water rose quite a bit more.

"Tani, this is why we shouldn't be in here at this time of year," Junior said. "Come on."

When a third wave thundered into the cave, Tani was knocked over. She landed with a thump on the rocks in the water.

"Ow!" she yelped, and her voice echoed. Her eyes widened.

Junior reached out his hand and pulled her up just as another deluge hit them. They did not lose their balance, but Tani was happy to follow him out of the cave.

"Oh, boy," Junior said. "Are you okay?"

Smiling sheepishly, she said, "Yes, but my tailbone hurts."

He gave her a hug. "I'm glad it wasn't more serious," he said softly.

Tani nodded. She was, too. "Hey, Junes…did any of that scare you?"

"A little," he admitted. "You?"

"A little," she confessed, "but it was fun!" Then she gasped. "Our shoes!"

"You are kidding, right?"

"No. We need our shoes!"

**4**

Junior glanced into the cave. He had placed their shoes on the ledge, which was higher than the water level was when they went in. Now, the water was level with the ledge, making it slightly higher than knee deep.

"Oh, man!" He shook his head in disbelief. "You wait here, and I will get them."

"No! I am going with you!"

Seeing that it was senseless to argue with her, Junior led the way over to the ledge where their shoes were. Thankfully, they were still dry, and he made sure to carry his up over his head, and Tani followed suit. Just as they got to the entrance, another wave cascaded into the cave, nearly knocking them off their feet.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Junior cautioned the water. "You wait until we get out!"

Tani laughed, and followed him into the sunshine. She found a rock to sit on, and sank onto it gratefully.

"Junes, are you okay from all this?"

He nodded, pulling a sock from one shoe, and drying his foot with it. "Yeah, mostly, but I really don't like the big water while I'm enclosed in a cave!" He smiled at her, and started on his other foot.

She was slower in drying off her feet, but Junior didn't mind. He was glad of an opportunity to sit down until his heart stopped pounding.

Tani shifted on her rock. "My butt hurts!"

Junior nodded at her, like a wise cat. "You probably have a bruise now."

She smiled a false smile at him. "Thanks, Junior. I kinda sorta figured that out." She tied her last lace, and stood up. Her clothes stuck to her, and she grimaced. She wrung out her hair, and wished she had brought a scrunchie with which to bind it. She tied it into a fake bun and jammed the end into the loop she had created.

Junior grinned at her. "You look—"

"Don't!"

Junior clamped his mouth shut. "I was going to say that you look cute with your hair up," he muttered through clenched teeth.

Tani moved over to him. "I'm sorry, Junes. I guess this adventure messed me up more than I thought."

He stood up and hugged her. "It's okay, Tani. I understand."

She felt safe in his arms, and hugged him tightly in return. After a moment, she spoke again. "Are you ready?"

He chuckled. "Sure."

"How about we walk on top?"

"Of where?"

"The caves."

He looked up. "Why not?"

Tani made her way to the shoreline and looked up at the haphazard rocks. They were very jagged, but she was willing to try.

"Not the beach first?" he tried.

She stuck her nose in the air. "Nope."

They stared each other for a few minutes, and then burst into laughter.

"Come on, Junes," Tani said, taking him by the hand. She led the way up onto the jetty, and was very surprised at just how treacherous it really was.

They were very careful in their movements up on the rocks. Some glistened with water, and some glistened with ground quartz and crystals, so they knew that those were very slippery. The view from the top was spectacular, but it wasn't the safest of locations.

Junior began to climb down, wanting to feel some solid earth beneath his feet. Tani followed him slowly. She stopped periodically to examine the rock formations, which were all made of molten rock that had hardened. She knew that the intense pressure of high heat on the rocks would press them into diamonds, but not for millennia, and not the tops of these formations either. They were eroded by the sea air and storm surges.

Tani looked up, but she didn't see Junior until she craned her neck. He had made it all the way down to the shore. She caught his eye, and waved at him. Her heart fluttered when he returned the wave. Oh, she did love him so!

She increased her pace, and the next thing she knew, she was flat on her face. Her cheek stung, and the shin on her left leg hurt like blazes. Stunned, Tani sat up to take stock of her injuries.

She touched her cheek and became upset when she saw that her hand was covered in blood. She pulled out her shirt and wiped her face with it, and it, too, was bloody. She touched her cheek again, trying to determine how big the gash was, but it was not to be. It kept bleeding.

Then she turned her attention to her leg. A little more than two inches below her knee was another gash, which was bleeding just as profusely. This one she could see easily, and she began to whimper. She poked her fingers along the bone. Nothing seemed to be broken, but oh, did it hurt! She decided that she had a bone bruise, if not a greenstick fracture. The pain was so intense that she began to cry.

**5**

Junior looked up at the precipice again, and suddenly, Tani disappeared from view. His Navy SEAL training kicked in immediately, and he scanned the horizon, not seeing her anywhere. After a short while, he concluded that she had fallen, which was very out-of-character for her. His heart was in his throat as he made his way up to where he had seen her last.

He heard her before he saw her. Junior concentrated on her sobs and cautiously made his way across the crumbly terrain. He called out to her, and she turned her head in the direction of his voice.

Junior was relieved by that simple action, and he hastened to get to her. When he reached her, he flung himself onto his knees, paying no heed to the roughness of the rock. Seeing her so upset and bloody panicked him, and he felt bad for her.

"Tani…" he began, his voice catching as she cried harder. He put his hand on her shoulder.

She wouldn't look at him, so Junior skirted around her.

"Oh, my God!" he exclaimed as he caught sight of her face. He knelt in front of her, and gently turned her face toward him. "What happened, baby?"

She averted her face. "I tripped."

Junior wiggled around so he was sitting next to her, and gathered her close. "I got you, baby." He nearly squeezed the life out of her because he was hugging her so hard. "Shhh—"

Tani gradually let herself relax in his arms, and her sobs began to subside, although she continued to whimper.

"I feel so stupid," she said, her voice catching. "I tripped over a rock that I didn't see, and I fell face down, and my leg hurts so bad, Junes. It hurts so damn bad!"

Junior rested his head on hers. "I'm so sorry, Tani," he murmured, "I wish I could make it all go away."

The sincerity of his words slipped into her heart, and made her feel immensely better.

"Thank you, Junes," she said softly, hugging him tightly.

He was glad of the pressure from her hug. He kissed the top of her head, and then said, "Can you get up?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

Junior flipped around so that he was kneeling. "Let me see your face, please, baby," he said, turning her head toward him once again. This time, she did not resist. He shook his head. "You…are a mess," he quipped. He took her shirt hem and tried to wipe the blood off her face. He wrinkled his nose. "It's not coming off."

"It's okay, Junes," she said. "It doesn't even hurt."

"What about your teeth?"

Tani's eyes opened wide. "My teeth?"

"Yes. You hit your cheek, which is over your upper jaw."

She put her grubby finger into her mouth and tested her teeth, and she was relieved that they weren't wobbling or bleeding.

"I'm fine," she said. "Nothing is moving."

He nodded. "Thank God!" He very gingerly touched her leg, and she yelped. He stared at her. "What on earth did you hit? I think it is broken!"

"No! No! No!" she objected loudly, beginning to cry again.

He took off his shirt and tried wiping the blood from her leg, and the gash began to bleed again. "Dammit!" he swore. Then he twirled the shirt into a thick snake and tied it around her wound.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" she cried. "It hurts, Junes! It hurts! It hurts! Can you loosen it, please?"

"I don't want—"

Tani grabbed his face, and looked him square in the eye. "Junior, it is my leg, and I am telling you that your tourniquet is tied too tight. Please loosen it, Junes. The pain is making me sick."

Junior felt bad for hurting her on top of her hurts. He carefully loosened the shirt, and retied it tight enough so that the bleeding would slow down, if not stop. When he was finished, he clutched her, and rocked her, until he felt better.

Tani was aware that he was upset because he had hurt her by tying the shirt too tight, so she fussed over him until she had him smiling.

"I gotta pee," she said.

"What?!"

"I need to pee!"

"Now?!" Junior looked at her funny. "You're serious, aren't you?"

She grinned. "I sure am! So we need to leave right now because I do not want to wet my pants!"

He was about to retort, but wisely decided against it. He stood up, and then offered her his hand.

Tani accepted his hand, and had extreme difficulty standing up. She was not able to put any pressure on her left leg at all.

"I can't, Junes! I can't do this!" she mourned, annoyed at herself. She leaned on her right leg.

"Oh, boy!" he said. "I think I'm going to have to carry you."

Her eyes grew as big as saucers. "No! No way!" she objected.

Junior glared at her. "Tani, it isn't a choice. You cannot walk on it."

"No, but you can support me," she challenged.

He shook his head. "It won't work."

She thrust her chin at him. "I bet it will!"

"You know something? You are a stubborn bitch!"

She grinned. "Yes, I am, and I want to walk!"

"Okay, fine!" he retorted. He glanced around, scoping out the most level terrain for her. "Let's go!" He put his arm around her.

Tani held back because it hurt to put pressure on her leg. She was determined to succeed, but in the end, she lost the battle at the edge of the shoreline.

"Junes, I do need help," she whispered, feeling embarrassed because she needed the help.

He put his arms around her for a few minutes.

"You'll be all right, Tani," he said soothingly. "I don't mind carrying you." He picked her up.

"No! I want a piggyback ride!"

"What?! Piggyback? You want me to carry you piggyback?!"

"Yes!"

"Won't it hurt?"

"More than it already does? I doubt it. Please?" She kissed his forehead suddenly.

"Okay. Let's try it."

Junior found a signpost and held onto that while he hunkered down to make it easier for her to climb up on his back. When he sensed that she was comfortable, he stood up straight and looped his arms under her thighs.

"You good?"

"Yes."

Junior made sure he was steady on his feet. Then he jostled her a little to be sure she was comfortable in his arms.

"You good?" he said again.

"Yes," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Then she rested her chin on his shoulder. "Thank you, Junes."

Grinning all the while, Junior carried her all the way to the car. He set her gently on the hood, and then helped her to slide off so she could get into the backseat.

"Slide back," he said, picking up her injured leg and putting it into the car.

"I don't like it back here!"

"Tani, stop. There isn't anything we can do about it until you get seen." He walked around to the other side of the car, and pulled the seat belt until he could buckle her in. Then he got into the driver's seat. "Before we go back to the hotel, we are stopping at a hospital."

"Junior, no! I don't—"

"Tani!" he said sharply. "Stop it! Just stop! Sit quietly for now. When we get back to the room, you can holler all you want, but for now, please stop."

Tani was so startled by his vehemence that she lapsed into silence. She leaned against the seat back, glad of the support. She was getting cold, and was very tired. She closed her eyes for the duration of the ride.

**6**

Junior kept his eyes peeled for signs labeled with an H for hospital, and he stopped at the first one he found. By following the signs he was able to find his way to the Emergency entrance. He parked the car as close as he could get to the doors. When he got out of the car, he was surprised to see that Tani was sleeping. He locked her in the car, and went to find someone who could help.

Two technicians followed him back to his car with a gurney.

Junior unlocked the door and leaned over to kiss Tani, hoping she would wake up simultaneously.

"Come on, baby," he said softly. "We're here at the hospital."

"What?" Her eyes fluttered open.

Junior stroked her face. "You need to come out of the car, Tani. We are at the hospital."

"Oh, no, Junes! No," she whined.

"Tani, no. You need to have your leg fixed. Please don't argue with me."

She leaned back to look up at him. "I'm sorry, Junes. I didn't mean to ruin our getaway."

"You haven't ruined it, sweetie. Let these guys do what they need to do." He stood up straight and backed away from the car. He was glad that the two men knew how to get difficult, injured people out of their vehicles.

Tani shrieked as she felt one of the men lift her out of the car. The other man centered the gurney under her, and the first man laid her on it. They closed the straps.

"Junes!"

"I'm right here!" He looked at the men. "Is it okay if I hold her hand?"

"Sure," the first one said. "This isn't a life'n'death situation, even though she is badly hurt. It might even help calm her."

"Thank you," Junior gasped, taking Tani's hand in his. He kept pace with the techs.

When they got to the ER doors, he let go, and then followed the men into a bay.

"Somebody will be in momentarily."

"Thanks, guys," Junior said gratefully. He saw a stool in a corner and pulled it over so he could sit beside Tani, who was crying again.

The wait wasn't long. A trauma doctor came in and examined Tani. He noted that she would need several stitches on her cheek, and that she needed an MRI to find out exactly what was wrong with her leg, aside from the gash, which needed to be sewn. He left.

Several minutes later, a nurse arrived with a barrage of forms. Junior filled out most of them, and Tani signed them. After she left, Tani turned to Junior.

"I do not want to stay here!"

He shook his head. "I don't think you'll have to. You're what they call ambulatory."

"Hmmmph! I better be!"

Junior laughed. He took her hand in his, and then studied her face. "Talk to me."

She took him at face value. "Junes, I feel like an idiot. I got all banged up because I tripped over a rock?! This is nuts!" She averted her face.

He put his hand on her good cheek, and stroked her. "It is a little nuts, but, Tani, I wouldn't change a thing!

"I reserved the room for tonight, too, and it was available, so we're good. One way or another, we are having our weekend!" he declared.

"You did?"

He grinned. "I did. I did it before we even left."

Tani smiled for the first time since the ordeal began. "Thank you, Junes." She turned toward him, and squeaked slightly.

An intense smile passed through Junior's eyes, and he leaned over to kiss her.

"Ahem!"

They burst apart, and then laughed.

"I guess she's feeling better?"

"I think so, doc," Junior said, wishing the redness would leave his face.

Tani held onto Junior's hand tightly.

"We have to take you to x-ray for your leg, miss," said the technician who had followed the doctor.

She made a face, and tightened her grip on Junior.

Junior gave her a hasty kiss on her forehead. "Everything will be fine. Let them do what they need to, and I will be right here, waiting for you." He kissed her again.

"Thank you, sir," said the technician to Junior. He wheeled the gurney out of the bay.

"Sir," said an orderly, "Come and sit over in the waiting room."

Junior followed her to the waiting room. "How long will she be?"

"I can't say, sir. It depends on what is wrong with her, and if she needs surgery on her leg."

"I see. Thank you." Junior sank into a chair in the corner and leaned back. He closed his eyes because he needed to sleep.

**7**

Several hours later, the orderly tapped Junior on his shoulder.

"Sir, your friend is ready to go home," she said. "Sir?"

Junior came to, abruptly. "Really? She doesn't need to stay with that leg?"

"No. I'll ask the doctor to fill you in."

"Thank you."

He followed the girl to the Nurses' Station, and waited for Tani.

Several minutes later, an orderly wheeled her over to Junior, who smiled at her. Even though he knew that she would need stitches and a possible cast, it was still a shock to actually see them on her, and it was also a shock to see her in a wheelchair as well. She was holding a pair of crutches.

When she saw Junior, Tani lit up. "Hi," she greeted him.

He smiled wide. "Hi," he said. Then he turned to the waiting doctor. "What happened to her?"

"She did bruise her leg badly, but what made it hurt so much was the amount of grit that got into the gash, which is far deeper than it looks. She had some good-sized pebbles and stones inside the wound."

"Whoa," said Junior. "It's not broken?"

"No. Not even a greenstick."

"That's pretty amazing!"

The doctor nodded. "It sure is. She has two layers of fifteen stitches in her leg because the gash is so deep, and she needs to see her regular doctor in two weeks. I've also given her some antibiotics to ward off any possible infections."

"What about her face?"

"She's banged up, and has eight stitches under her patch."

"Will it scar?" Junior asked.

"Hey, doc," Tani interrupted, "am I going to have a black eye?"

"She won't scar if she takes care of the cut diligently," the doctor told them. "But it is very possible that the whole left side of your face will turn black and blue, and not just your eye."

"Then I'm going to have to put a bag over my head!"

The men laughed.

"Doc, what about work?" asked Junior.

The doctor shook his head. "Not until after she gets the stitches out, and probably two more weeks after that."

"I can't even do a desk job?" Tani said.

"Maybe," the doctor said, "but that means you'll have to stay at the desk for those two or four weeks. No field work."

Tani gritted her teeth, and then growled.

"Doc, I'll make sure she does what she needs to do," Junior promised.

The doctor smiled. "I'm not worried. I know you'll take good care of her."

Junior grinned. He shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," replied the doctor. "So long."

**8**

The orderly wheeled Tani over to the Exit, and then helped her to stand up. She propped herself on her crutches.

Junior dared to take a picture of her.

"You better stop!" she cautioned.

"What'd I do?" Junior griped, and then he burst into laughter. He stood in front of her. "I am so glad you're feeling better!"

She looked into his eyes. "Carry me?"

Junior shook his head in disbelief, but his eyes were twinkling. "Not a problem," he said.

Tani handed him her crutches, and then put her arms around his neck and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his middle.

"Whoa!" he sputtered, not expecting her in front of him.

Tani clutched him. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Please?"

He flailed his arms with the crutches, looking for somewhere to put them. Grinning, the orderly took them from him, and Junior nodded his thanks. Then he focused on Tani, making sure he had her securely.

"Do you mind?" he asked the orderly.

"No, not at all. It happens more often than you realize."

The pneumatic doors opened silently, and then Junior went out into the parking lot, followed by the orderly. At the car, he put her on the hood again until he had unlocked it. Then he lifted Tani down, and took the crutches from the orderly.

"Junes, I'm not sitting in the back!"

He smirked. He was ready for that argument. "Nope. You are not. You are sitting up front with me!"

"What?" Then she laughed.

Junior made sure that Tani sat down carefully, and kept his eye on her while she put her wounded leg into the car. When she was settled, he closed the seat belt for her, and then went around to the driver's side, and got in.

"Can I have the keys, please?"

She smiled and batted her eyes at him, and fished the keys out of her pocket. She dangled them in front of Junior.

"Let's not go there," he said, snatching them from her hand.

Tani laughed. After Junior turned on the car, she reached for his hand and interlaced her fingers.

"Thank you, Junior, for doing all this for me."

"Glad to, Tani. Any time." He squeezed her fingers with his, but did not let go.

The ride to the hotel was short and quick. Junior parked the car, and helped Tani to disembark. She hobbled to the lobby on her crutches, and he followed, carrying their bags.

Once in their room, Tani went to freshen up. When she finished, she felt so much better because she had gotten the salt water off her skin. She detangled her hair and then pinned up one side with her pearl clip, leaving the rest cascading over her shoulders. Then she put on a pastel blue cocktail dress with spaghetti straps. Before leaving the bathroom, she studied herself in the mirror. Aside from the patch on her cheek, she was very pleased with the way she looked.

Junior was fiddling with the TV, but he looked up when he heard her come into the room, and a huge grin filled his face.

"Wow!" he gasped. "You…look…beautiful!"

Tani smiled at him. "Thank you, Junes."

He stood up awkwardly, and then fled to the bathroom to get himself pulled together. He emerged dressed in pair of sepia slacks, an open-necked, cornflower blue button-down shirt, and a cream blazer.

Tani didn't say much of anything but her eyes glowed, and he could see her appreciation in her eyes.

Junior offered her his arm, and she accepted it happily. She walked fairly well to the restaurant, although he carried her crutches. When they entered the dining room, several heads turned, and Junior felt an enormous sense of pride because he knew he was escorting the most beautiful woman in the room.

They asked for an outside table, and a hostess showed them the way. Junior held her chair, and Tani sat down. Then he sat in the chair across from her. He was mesmerized by her.

He rambled on and on about all kinds of things, but mostly about the day they'd had, which amused Tani to no end. When she could get in a word edgewise, she added her own flavor to the topics.

After a while, a waiter came by with the wine menu, and Junior chose the Sauvignon Blanc from New Zealand. It arrived momentarily, and they both enjoyed it. Not too long afterward, they both ordered a Pu Pu Platter. Tani and Junior took their time to eat, and they both became heady, being equally drunk on the wine and each other's company.

Then a look of sadness crossed Tani's face.

"What's wrong?" Junior asked, greatly concerned.

Casting her eyes downward, she murmured, "I left my meds upstairs, and I don't want to stop—"

He reached out and patted her hand. "Hey…Don't worry about it, Tani. We can continue our date in our room."

She looked up at him. "Our date?"

Junior smiled broadly. "Sure. Why not? What else do you call it when you take out a gorgeous woman?"

Tani laughed. "I don't know because I don't take out gorgeous women."

Junior laughed in return. He finished his wine in one gulp and then stood up. "You ready?"

She nodded, and stood up clumsily. "My leg hurts."

He nodded. "That's another reason why we need to go upstairs." He handed her the crutches, and Tani propped herself up on them.

"I hate these things," she groused.

**9**

Junior walked alongside her, matching her pace. In the elevator, she leaned on the wall, and lifted her leg up off the floor. He noticed, and moved closer to her so he could support her for the duration of the ride.

"Thanks, Junes," Tani murmured. She laid her head on his shoulder.

When the doors opened, he stopped her, and picked her up. Tani was so worn out that she didn't object, but she did get a kick out of being carried over the threshold.

As soon as Junior got their door open, Tani hurled her crutches into the room. They skidded a few feet before coming to a halt halfway across the room. He didn't say a word, but put her down very gently on the bed. Then he knelt in front of her.

"You hurt?"

Tani nodded, afraid that she was going to cry if she spoke.

Junior's sharp eyes noticed, and he reached out to stroke her cheek. He felt so bad for her, knowing instinctively how hard the entire situation was for her because she was such an active woman.

Tani leaned into his hand, taking comfort from it.

"I'm so sorry, Junes," she said quietly.

He reacted. "Oh, no, Tani! I already told you I wouldn't change a thing! Well…maybe just the part where you got hurt," he added with a smirk. He stood up. "I'm going to call Room Service and have some wings delivered. Is that okay? We don't have any food up here."

She smiled at him. "Sure. I'll swipe one when I take my medicine. But, Junes, you gotta call soon. They close at nine o'clock."

He twisted around to see the little clock on the table. "Okay. I'll call them right now."

While he contacted the short-order kitchen, Tani limped over to her bag, and pulled out a sleeping shirt. She changed her clothes quickly, and took care to pack her dress carefully. Then she picked up her crutches, and propelled herself out onto the balcony.

She shoved her chair closer to the railing, and then sat down and put her foot up. She wiggled around until she was comfortable, and gazed out at the horizon.

Junior came out shortly afterward, and stood behind her. "Hey," he said softly.

Tani leaned her head back and looked up at him. "Hi." She smiled.

Then Junior leaned over and kissed her, causing her to laugh.

"I don't think I've ever been kissed upside down before," she said with a grin.

Junior moved the table out of the way, and pushed his chair closer to hers, and then sat down.

"You feel better now?"

"A little. I need the painkiller."

He nodded. "In a little while, Tani."

"I know, Junes. Sit with me?"

He reached over and took her hand in his. "Of course!"

Tani held onto his hand with some strength, startling him with her intensity. Then she turned to look at him, and was glad that he was unaware. She liked what she saw. His skin was several shades darker than hers, similar to a cup of classic British tea. She loved the twinkle of his dark brown eyes, and the soft fluff of his low-cut Afro. Then she reached out her hand and touched his cinnamon-pink mouth. Under her hand, Junior smiled, and she recoiled.

A deep chuckle erupted from him, and she blushed, fanning herself.

Then Junior laughed out loud. He glanced at her. "You good?"

Tani glared at him. "Yes!" she barked. "You weren't supposed to catch me!"

He grinned. "That's half the fun!"

Tani growled at him, and then burst into laughter. She held her hand out to him, and he took it in his.

"Thank you, Junes. I don't know if I could have done any of this without you," she said earnestly.

He didn't speak, but his eyes glowed at her words, and that was enough.

Tani felt his glance all the way into her inner core, and she smiled at him.

**10**

They sat out there for another half hour or so, until Tani's leg began to hurt from being up so high. Once again, Junior picked her up and carried her inside and put her on the bed. Then he returned outside to get her crutches, which he propped up by the couch.

Tani opened the bed and settled in, lying down flat. She had no real desire to sit up and watch TV, and she was glad that Junior didn't mind. After he retrieved their snack from the hallway door handle, he joined her.

He channel-hopped Netflix for a few minutes, and then finally settled on a lightweight adventure.

"Thank you, Junes," Tani said quietly, grateful that he hadn't chosen a shoot'em up movie.

She shifted a little so that she was propped up against his side.

He looked down at her, and was happy to see her smiling. "If you sit up, I'll get your medicine for you," he offered.

Tani nodded, and she sat right up.

Junior brought the two pill bottles to her, and handed her a small plate of fries and a bottle of water.

She took the painkiller first, and waited a half hour before ingesting the antibiotic. Once the painkiller took effect, Tani felt as if she could take over the world. She put her plate and pillboxes on the night stand, and then cuddled Junior.

He put his arm around her, and held her close. He was happy that she was alert enough to watch the movie with him.

"Hey, Junes, do we really have to leave tomorrow?"

"Yes. By 11, or we'll have to pay for another day. Why?"

"Because I like it here, and I really don't want to leave."

"Oh, Tani," Junior began. "Where we are doesn't matter. What matters is that we are together."

She twisted around and knelt, facing him directly. Then she sat down abruptly. "Oh, owww!" She pressed on her leg to make it stop throbbing.

"Junes, I understand. I just like being with you so much, leg or no leg. I don't want this to end!"

Junior put his hand on her wound, and he felt her relax. "It's okay, baby. I'm not going anywhere. You are very special to me, too, Tani. You're my best friend."

Braving the impending pain, Tani crawled closer to him so she could kiss him. Then she immediately flipped over and sat right up against him, whimpering, and leaning on him.

Junior was ecstatic. He put his arm around her protectively, and she calmed down. Tani almost purred with happiness.

Absently, she stroked his arm. Tani felt safe and secure, and protected from whatever else life could throw at her, and it was an awesome feeling, she decided. Then she concluded that getting kicked out of the Police Academy was a good thing; had she not been, she might never have met Junior Reigns, and that was an unbearable thought.

**11**

The following day, they both slept in, and check out was sooner than later. Junior scurried around, packing up their belongings while Tani sat with her leg up. Just as he finished with their luggage, she got up and made the bed. Junior shook his head in disbelief. No matter what was going on, she always found a way to surprise him.

In the elevator on the way down, Junior glanced at her face, and was appalled to see just how much of it was already black and blue beyond the patch.

"You good?"

"No," she answered. "I hurt all over today."

"I'm sorry, baby. I wish I could fix it for you."

Tani stroked his face for a moment. "I know you do, Junes. I'll be okay, just not right now. Maybe after we eat?" She leaned on him.

He nodded in agreement, and locked his arms around her.

Then the doors opened, and he picked up their luggage, and followed her out of the elevator. They stopped at the Desk to formally check out, and then went directly to their car.

Junior put their bags into the trunk, and then helped Tani to get in the car with as little jostling as was possible.

"Junes, can we just drive home, please? I want to lie down," Tani said, with an edge to her voice.

He stole a glance at her. "Sure, sweetie." He took her hand in his, and they drove home in a companionable silence.

He found the fastest route to her house, and got there quickly, without breaking any speed limits. Being the gracious man that he is, Junior carried her bags all the way to her bedroom. Then he settled her on the couch, and bundled her under an afghan.

Tani asked him to stop fussing over her, but he ignored that request. Instead, he fixed a quick breakfast for them, and they enjoyed that. She felt so much better, and even decided to watch some TV with him.

She sat propped up against him, absently fiddling with his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she answered. She craned her neck and kissed his cheek a few times.

Junior turned so he could see her more clearly. "Really?"

Tani nodded. "Yes, really," she quipped. "I want to do something."

He shook his head. "You're already doing something."

She frowned. He had bested her at her own game. "Nuh-uh," she said with a smile. "I want to go dancing or som—"

Junior hooted and shook his head. "Not happening, Tani. No way. You need to rest."

"But I am so bored," she whined. "I am restless."

He put both arms around her and drew her close, and then kissed the top of her head. "Stop."

"What if—"

"Tani, stop," Junior said firmly. He hugged her some more, and then stood up. "I need to go home for a little while, and then I'll be back. Will you be okay?" He fluffed up a throw pillow and held it for her while she settled down. Then he made sure the afghan covered her completely before he kissed her softly.

Tani held out her hand, and he took it. "Soon?"

Junior's sharp eyes noticed unshed tears in hers. "Yes. Very soon. Tani, try to get some sleep. The time will pass more quickly." He kissed her again. "I'll see you later, Tani."

He turned to leave.

She attempted a smile. "Thank you, Junes," she murmured. Staying awake was becoming more difficult, and she closed her eyes. "I love you," she murmured so low that she was nearly inaudible.

Junior froze in his tracks. He stood, listening hard. Had she really said that she loved him? He threw caution to the wind.

"I love you, too, Tani," he whispered very softly as he moved away from the couch.

Unbeknownst to him, an elephantine smile settled on Tani's bruised face. She felt warm and fuzzy from her scalp to her toes because she had heard him clearly, and she was thrilled to learn that he loved her as much as she loved him. Junior completed her. She fell into a peaceful, happy sleep, knowing that he would return in a little while.

**12**

Junior drove home with his thoughts all agog. Had Tani really said that she loved him? He knew deep within his heart that it was true, and he loved her just as much.

After he parked the car, he pulled out his backpack and brought it directly to the laundry room. He dumped its contents into the washer, and the machine roared to life.

Then he went upstairs to take a shower, but made the mistake of sitting on his bed for a minute, with his legs hanging off the bed. He did not feel his body fall down backwards, and he slept hard for just over two hours. When he woke up, he felt immensely better.

Junior raided the linen closet and brought his towels into the bathroom. He soaked in the shower until he was sure that all of the salt water was gone. He did not like feeling gritty.

In his room, Junior took his time getting dressed. He was careful to apply a very light touch of aftershave. After studying his wardrobe for a while, he dressed in a pair of bright black slacks, an open-necked, pastel pink button-down shirt, and a snow white blazer. Then he patted and fluffed his hair so that it was just right. Junior was very pleased with his appearance, and he was eager to get back to Tani.

**13**

She woke up feeling as stiff as a board.

Tani lay on the couch, getting her bearings, before she sat up. Her leg hurt only slightly, and she was glad of that.

She pulled the afghan off and folded it before she flung it onto the back of the couch. Gripping the arm of the couch, she stood up slowly, praying that her leg would not buckle. She straightened, and then took a few steps, and remained upright.

For a long while, she stood at the foot of the stairs, wondering how she was going to navigate them. She did not want to sit her way up, and refused to entertain the idea. She finally decided to go up on her right leg, and bring her left leg up as a follower. Going up one step at a time, without alternating her feet, made her good leg hurt by the time she got to the top.

Tani sat on her bed for a few minutes, until her legs stopped throbbing. Then she made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. She did her best with a sponge bath because she could not get her leg near water until the next day, and even then, it had to be wrapped in plastic to keep the stitches dry.

Then she hobbled back to her room, and brushed her hair out until she thought she might go bald. She stood up awkwardly and looked in the mirror, and was happy with the way it looked. She rummaged in her trinket box, and attached a pair of matching rose quartz barrettes to her hair over her left ear.

Tani stood at her closet for a length of time, trying to decide what she wanted to wear, until she realized that she had already made a choice when she put on the pink barrettes. Feeling foolish for a split second, Tani smiled at her gaffe as she finished dressing. For a moment, she forgot about her injuries as she twirled around in her pale pink chambray cocktail dress.

When the doorbell rang, Tani floated downstairs in a state of euphoria. She was so happy to see Junior that she did not notice that she had forgotten to put on her shoes.

After she opened the door, they both stood there, staring at each other, surprised by their unplanned twin outfits.

Junior was startled by her liveliness, and thrilled, too. He wrapped her in an embrace for a moment, and then leaned his forehead against hers. Then he shifted enough to be able to rest his face in her neck.

"You look stunning," he said softly.

"You do, too," Tani replied with her voice hardly above a whisper. She hugged him for a bit longer, and then kissed him, much to his surprise.

Junior's smile was radiant. "Are you ready for a night of dancing, baby?" His smile broadened as he watched her reaction.

As she processed what he had said, Tani's eyes opened very wide, and her smile was wider.

"Yesss," she gasped happily. "Yes, please, Junes! Thank you so much!" She hugged him close.

"Tani, are you sure you're up to this?"

She stopped short. "Why?"

He cupped her face with his hands. "Sweetie, you got badly hurt yesterday, and I really do not want your stitches to split open."

**14**

Tani nodded, even though she didn't like his words. "I really do understand, Junes. I don't hurt right now, and I'll be fine, whenever you're ready."

Junior looked her up and down, and then focused on her feet. With a slight smirk, he said, "Tani, I don't think you're quite ready."

"What are you saying?!" She glared at him. "I am very ready!"

Junior chuckled. "Sweetie, what shoes are you wearing tonight?"

"Say what?" She looked up at him, and then down at her feet. Her eyes widened. "Oh! Oh! I have—"

He shook his head. "No, Tani. I'll go get your shoes for you. You sit here," he added, pointing to the couch.

Tani agreed and sank gratefully onto the couch.

Junior scanned her room for a minute, and then he opened the closet door. He was amazed at its organization. He stared at the multitude of shoes in front of him, and then hastily snatched the first pair that caught his eye. He closed the door and went back downstairs. He offered them to her.

Tani laughed when she saw his choice, but didn't mind. She decided that the very low-heeled, white suede booties were a much better choice than a pair of stilettos, considering her circumstances.

"Please?"

Junior graciously put them on her feet, and then helped her to stand up. Looking down, his smile filled his face.

Tani poked one foot out in front of her, and hammed it up.

Junior laughed at her, and then offered his arm, which she took.

"Do you have your medicines packed, baby?"

Scowling, Tani replied, "Yes. I made sure when I woke up. Can we go to La Mariana?"

**15**

Tani saw her face in the mirror.

"Junes, I really need to put a bag on my head now," she said so seriously that he nearly missed her joke.

Then he shook his head wildly. "No! No way, Tani!" he laughed. "But that was a good one!"

She hugged him for a minute. "Thank you, Junes."

"No problem, Tani." He searched her face. "Do you hurt?"

"A little," she nodded. "Over my cheekbone."

He planted a very soft kiss on her patch.

In reaction, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as hard as she could.

Junior clasped her to his breast. "You ready, baby?" he asked after a little while.

Tani nodded into his neck. She loved holding him close.

Separating, he took her by the hand after he gathered up her belongings.

Tani held the door for him, and helped him stow her crutches in the car. She slid into her seat slowly, and Junior buckled her in. Then he stole a kiss, and she smiled happily.

She adjusted the seat back into a deeper recline, and relaxed. Surreptitiously, she watched Junior during the short ride to the club. She was overcome by a desire to really kiss him, but she settled for holding his hand tightly.

With a twinkle in his eye, Junior turned to her and asked, "Do you want to walk in under your own steam, or use the crutches?"

Tani made a face. "Junes, I hate them!"

Junior turned in his seat so he could stroke her cheek. "No, sweetie. Don't go there. We have to do what's best for you."

"I know," she conceded. "I know I have to use them, so I will. But, Junes, they're not going to stop me from dancing with you!"

He walked around the car and opened her door before he spoke.

"No, they are not!" Junior leaned in and stole another kiss. "I can't wait!"

Tani smiled, and he handed her out of the car. Then he reached in and snatched the crutches and her purse, and then gave the crutches to her. He carried her purse.

She hobbled alongside him at a leisurely pace, suddenly glad for the low-heeled booties.

**16**

Junior opened the door to the club, and then followed her in. They saw Quinn sitting at the bar talking to Rick, and also noticed TC sitting with Kamekona. He noticed the looks of shock on their friends' faces when they saw Tani, but shook his head. He knew that she wasn't really up to hanging out with anyone tonight.

After Junior settled Tani at a table, he went to the bar to get drinks and snacks for them. He took that time to tell Quinn and Rick what had happened, and then asked them to tell TC and Kamekona, and they agreed.

Junior carried a tray full of delectables over to Tani, but she was lost in a daydream. He sat down, and then touched her arm very softly.

Tani came to right away and smiled at him.

"You good?" he asked.

She nodded. "Quinn?"

Junior shook his head. "I told her and Rick what happened, and they're telling the others. It's just us for tonight."

"Thank you, Junes," Tani murmured, gazing at him, and feeling relieved. She did not feel like being polite. She speared a crab cake with her fork, and cut it into pieces. Then she took a pain pill from her bottle. "Junes, I still want to dance with you."

He patted her arm. "I know you do, Tani. In a little while, okay?" He took a few crab legs and put them on his plate.

Tani's appetite was better than he had anticipated, so she ate several crab legs, too, as well as the other crab cake.

Junior was thrilled that she was feeling better, but he knew it wouldn't last once she got tired. He engaged her in lightweight conversation, until she became more animated.

He excused himself so he could ask Rick to turn on the jukebox, since there was no live music. When he got back to their table, Tani was dipping her napkin into her drink so she could wipe the crumbs and juice off her face and hands.

Junior sat down, and then followed suit, but looked at her funny.

"No wipes?"

"No," she said at length. "They got forgotten when you got the tray?"

Junior chuckled. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't even think about them."

She shrugged and smiled. "It's okay, Junes." She picked up another napkin and dipped it in her water, and then blotted her face again.

"Did you remember the antibiotic?"

"Yes."

Junior stood up and held his hand out to her. Bowing slightly, he said, "May I have this dance?"

A hot blush filled Tani's face, and she felt the whole thing. She put her hand in his, and then stood up and put her arms around him for a moment.

Junior led her out to the dance floor, and then held her close.

Tani put her arms around his neck and leaned into him. She listened to the gentle, soft strains of the romantic Hawaiian ballad playing in the background, and tuned out everything else. She was happy to be in Junior's arms, without a care in the world.

**17**

Junior was just as happy to be in Tani's arms. He leaned his forehead on hers, and lost himself in the music, although he never lost her. He was attuned to her, and was able to pick up on when she started to tire.

"Soon, baby," he whispered into her ear.

Tani did not want to stop, but she acknowledged him by nodding. She laid her head on his shoulder and swayed along with him.

Gradually, Junior slowed them down to a complete stop, and when he did, he kissed her very gently, and then hugged her.

Tani increased her grip on him.

"No more, sweetie." He kissed her again. "Tani, we need to stop now. I would dance with you all night if we could, but not this night."

She looked up at him. "I know, Junes. This whole weekend has been so special that I don't want it to end, ever." She put her arms around his neck and snuggled into him.

Junior hugged her, and then patted her back. "I don't want to stop either, but I also don't want you to strain your leg."

Tani gave him an intense hug, and then stood on her own. "I know, Junior, and I appreciate it, even though I might not sound like it." She gazed up at him for a moment, and then kissed him suddenly.

"Whoa!" Junior said. A happy smile spread across his face. "Thank you, Tani."

She picked up her crutches and settled them under her arms. Then she leaned forward slightly and kissed him again.

"Now I'm ready," she quipped, smiling happily, and feeling more smug than not.

Junior grinned at her. He cleaned up their clutter and then brought the tray over to the bar. After, he picked up Tani's purse and followed her out into the night.

The drive home was short and sweet. Junior escorted Tani to her door, and gave her a kiss good night.

"No."

Junior looked at her, and did not mistake her meaning.

"Junes, please stay."

"I'd love to."


End file.
